A Bit Dangerous and just a tiny Little Bit DEAD
by tinytina539
Summary: Yes i'm dangerous and yes i'm just a tiny bit dead. But if i stay dead Sara doesnt get any sleep! BOOOO She wont forget, I wont let her. And i'm gonna find a way to come back from beyond! O: Hipowerd ACTION! Sequel to the Hatred of Isabella Swan


Back to the beginning

Once I lived at the age of fourteen but now I am forever frozen in time. I myself was claimed by a house fire that was purposely. Though I had but a few friends in my lifetime they knew that this was no accident like the newspaper had said in its front cover's headlines: TEENAGE GIRL'S LIFE IS CLAIMED IN A HOUSE FIRE.

Everyone but my friends and family believed that piece of bullshit. My friends of course knew someone had done it and they would not rest until it was brought into public light.

Yet because this strange event indeed had happened in such a piece of clouded mystery and murder I was allowed to return as a ghost of my former self that can talk to the living.

In my own lifetime as much of a secret as my own death I was a Luna lupine, a moon wolf. Thanks to some mistake of bringing me back I could choose whichever form pleased me the most at this time.

However even more interesting was the fact my death was by my own hand and the fire was a cover up for the public view. Understand that I was killed saving my own peoples death and I did stop it but in order to stop this I had to kill myself. And so I did.

Likewise the only ones to see my death were my own people and the renegade vampire Sara. No one has known why I killed myself and that is how I like it. If I told you know this story would be over and I do not like giving out spoilers to good stories.

As I have mentioned before Sara was the only vampire to have seen me die and I do not at all wish this upon her. As a very good friend of mine to see me kill myself must have been horror to her.

And because she is the only one o my friends to have seen me die, I have unwillingly formed a link with her to the human world. Sara is my last hope if I wish to tell the immortal and mortal world what happened.

I have tried before to talk to Sara and I do realize that I cannot speak to her if she is not willing to listen to me. Somehow I must make Sara aware of my presence and until I do I can tell her nothing. And somehow in a good light I finally spoke to her.

But to tell you this as the dead and gone you would not understand me at all. As a curse and a blessing I am able to hear Sara's thoughts and be in her body and soul. However I cannot speak to her and I cannot control her. And for you I will replay time as her.

SARA

In the past I have seen death, but Sierra's death heavily out ways Bella and Edward's. An ultimate sacrifice for her people in my view but of course mine is as clouded as Sierra's. She has died to save her people but for what reason I myself do not know.

I saw her death and it was as dark as death will ever be. I must warn you as an outsider looking in my own descriptions will be dark and horrid.

Reader if you wish to know you may continue but if you cannot handle the sadness which threatens to take this story please stop right here.

And as I continue my own part of this terrible story, I have sworn to give you as much detail as I possibly can.

From what I heard since I had arrived late, Sierra's people were dying of a disease that threatened to kill them all.

Sierra herself knew the cure but did not want to face what she had to do to save them and I would not have faced this truth.

On the ground she had drawn in a white paint a pentagon, five pointed star, and there were candles at each point of the star.

She herself walked straight into the middle of the star and morphed into her Luna lupine form.

Holding the dagger that she had evidently left there she slashed her own neck with it.

Of course being as she is she would not have died from a single scratch but she did it multiple times and each time that she made the cuts was slower than the last.

And as her own blood flowed over each of the star's five points it put out all of the candles.

All of her own people were benefited well by her death and were restored to what they had been before this terrible time.

All of them as glorious as ever could have easily killed me and could have saved me this pain but they did not.

As an act of mercy towards me they said nothing to me but prayed for Sierra's own soul to be returned.

I hated that she did not come back but I immediately knew that she had not left and was indeed a wraith.

For as much as I dislike saying this Sierra is one of the best fighters in the world and would not give up so easily.

When Sierra did finally appear to me, it was of her that I was thinking of and I was replaying her death in my head.

She had decided that in the time that I thought of her death she would appear to me in this gym as I was leaving it.

But of course my thoughts came first and even to this day my own thoughts puzzle me.

"Why is that I was the only one to see this horrid thing?"

"I cannot tell anyone else the truth of what really happened for if I do I fear that they will tell others."

"But would Sierra really mind this at all?"

"After all she was the one to commit suicide and kill her own heart."

After thinking this I came to a stop and looked up towards the back wall of the gymnasium.

There standing in the back of the gym was a glinting white wolf whose coat was as innocent as new snow.

In the center of all this white was a single crimson red crescent on her forehead above her left eye.

Out of the crescent came markings framing her eyes in dramatic swirls and turns that marked her as a Luna lupine.

As shocking and heart stopping as this all really was, a strange sense of familiarity came over me.

Who or what was this breath taking familiar Luna lupine standing not twenty feet away from me?

Of course this name as beautiful as ever came to me almost instantly when I began thinking about it.

"Sierra, why do you appear now after all this time?"

"Sara now was the time you chose to listen and I have things to say to you. You need to know why I did it and until you do we cannot return."

"Who cannot return?"

The question was a fruitless one for the familiar wolf had already began the process of fading away.

But what really had puzzled me was not the time she chose to come but her own appearance at the most.

Her own beautiful crescent and the tattoos that came out of it were red instead of their original blue black. Why is this as it is?

Is she herself connected to this in some way that passes everyone's imagination and I cannot fathom what?

Sierra

My friend if you want to know more of my story all I can say is good luck as you read this.

Ah I do love these kinds of endings. I am experimenting with writing stories. Unless someone wants me to I most likely will not finish it and yes my damn computer will not upload things right.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Now then the box below is waiting.


End file.
